priceisrightfandomcom-20200216-history
Balance Game (2)
A different version of Balance Game into which the contestant has to balance a large scale using bags filled with silver dollars bearing the show's host to win a big prize. Gameplay *The contestant is shown a prize and a large balance scale. The contestant is then shown four bags, each representing a different money amount. One bag has the last two or three digits of the prize's price on it; it is immediately placed on the left side of the scale. The other three bags have different multiples of $1,000 on them. The contestant selects two of the three thousand-dollar bags to place alongside the three-digit bag, forming their bid on the prize (for example, placing $1,000 and $6,000 bags with a $188 bag would make the contestant's bid $7,188). *A bag representing the amount of the prize's price, marked only with the name of the prize, is then placed on the right side of the scale; if the scale balances, the contestant wins the prize. If the contestant does not balance, he/she lost the game. History *The game received its first win on the second playing from February 15, 2006 (#3533K). *The vane readout originally had four digits. A fifth was added on May 18, 2006 (#3624K). *When the game was introduced on February 6, 2006 (#3521K), the bags were purportedly filled with "Barker Silver Dollars," bearing the face of former Price Is Right host Bob Barker. Since his retirement, the coins have been replaced with "Drew Dollars," which are pieces of wood covered with paper to make them look like coins. While the staff has confirmed that the bags actually contain no coins, both Barker and Carey show one real coin to the contestant at the beginning of the game. The Barker Silver Dollars were the same ones used in the original Balance Game and the first contestant who won the new Balance Game was given one of the coins as a souvenir; subsequent contestants were not offered a dollar. Carey has revived the custom of giving away a Drew Dollar as a souvenir. *On August 11, 2015 (#7202K, aired out of order on August 10), the Summer Beach Party special, the game was decorated with a mountain climber wearing surfing gear and on a surfboard. *The game has received 78 wins, most recently on May 1, 2018. *Balance Game has been played for a car 17 times. Most recently on March 22, 2018 (#8264K). Trivia *The most number of times this game was played in any season was 18. Gallery B G 2.png balancegame1.png|Here's the return of Balance Game with the readout under the price of the grand prize. balancegame2.png|Will it balance? balancegame3.png|Now, the display gets moved to where the player has to put enough money on the left side of the scale. balancegame4.png|This is the TV viewer's look on who's playing the game. balancegamebeach.png|Here's the Balance Game special from the Summer Beach Special. This was the only pricing game that did not get renamed in the Summer Beach special. The pole was replaced with a surfer on a surfboard. Category:Pricing Games Category:Active Games Category:1-Prize Games Category:2000s Pricing Games Category:Can't Make a Mistake Category:The Player is in Command Category:Center Stage Pricing Games Category:Multiple Choice Games Category:Predict the Correct Price Category:Short Play Category:Hard Winning Pricing Games Category:"B" Pricing Games Category:2-Word Pricing Games Category:February Pricing Games